


All is Fair in Love and War

by SakuraWindChime



Series: Viktuuri Week [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU prompt, Day Five, Fantasy AU, Innuendo, M/M, Magic, One Shot, Swordplay, Victuuri Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraWindChime/pseuds/SakuraWindChime
Summary: What better way for Viktor and Yuuri to synchronise their techniques when fighting together than by sparring with each other’s strengths and weaknesses?They were one unit in a world that feared mages and no-one would ever defeat them. Not while they were together.--Or, Viktor and Yuuri spar with innuendos \o/





	All is Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> Teen rating purely for the innuendos!

Jagged crystals of ice swept past, their precision deadly sharp in their angry jut from the slabbed ground.

That had been close.

Nervous laughter shook past his lips in relief. A couple of seconds later and he would have been skewered meat.

The temperature of the air dropped, prickling at his skin; every exhale of breath rose before him in a condensed fog.

 _Oh_ , this was serious.

Yuuri felt a thrill course through his body, the energy within him tingled and itched to be released from his fingertips. A smirk quirked at his lips as his heart pounded against the confines of his ribcage.

But, he had been idle for too long.

Sunlight glinted off the barely perceptible iced needles that hurtled toward him and he had no time to move. Swiping a splayed hand through the air in front of him, a sheet of ice swiftly grew from the floor. He heard the needles shatter upon their impact with the shield.

Darting out from behind the sheer wall in a crouch, Yuuri hovered his right hand over the fallen shards and felt around with his mind until he felt their crystals vibrate. Satisfied with his control as they levitated, Yuuri curled his fingers into claws and flung them in his opponent’s direction with a throw of his arm.

A few feet away, azure eyes widened briefly before he dropped and rolled out of the way of the attack. The shards embedded into the stone wall in the distance. Loosening the curl of his fingers, Yuuri released his control and the ice returned to water.

“Going for the kill.”

Yuuri whipped his gaze round to the breathless voice of his opponent. Their pale hand came up to thread slender fingers through the silver hair of their overhanging fringe. Yuuri swallowed, biting down the urge to end the spar in a draw just to run his hands through the strands he knew were soft to the touch.

“Nice to see you’ve finally warmed up,” Viktor spoke, his features lit with delight.

“Hm,” Yuuri pretended to ponder as he rose to stand. “Perhaps too warm. I better cool it down a notch,” he breezed with a wink.

Gliding to the side, Yuuri lifted his arms in an arc and spun. Small flakes kissed his skin as they fluttered down from the sky. He rose until his feet were _en pointe_ , lifting left to touch his supporting knee and he entered a series of _pirouettes_. The air thrummed around him while he felt the magic take hold.

Sensing a shift in the snow drift, Yuuri gracefully pranced to avoid iced spears pummelled into the earth around him with barely a breath between them. His body twisted around each pole, the breeze building in an orchestrated ferocity with each movement.

Their bond flared bright within Yuuri’s chest, feeling the pull on his magical reservoir with every one of Viktor’s relentless attacks, and it filled Yuuri with euphoria. Excitement coursed through his veins with the battle, at testing the limits of his partner.

What better way to synchronise their techniques when fighting together, than by sparring with each other’s strengths and weaknesses?

They were one unit in a world that feared mages and no-one would ever defeat them. Not while they were together.

Icicles shot from Yuuri’s fingertips, as he circled around Viktor to take his attention away the snow that was developing into a storm. With every touch of Yuuri’s feet to the ground, webbed fractals sprouted to wrap around his ankles. But, he carefully bounded away and kicked their fragile structures before they properly formed.

Yuuri knew without looking that Viktor’s eyes were trained on him, unwavering. Not only was his lover aware of Yuuri’s battle prowess, but he knew that Viktor could _never_ resist his allure when he danced. And was, therefore, _very_ distracted from his impending doom of the converging storm as it spun tighter.

Their gazes locked and Yuuri’s breath was robbed straight from his lungs.

 _Oh Izanagi_ , Viktor was so beautiful.

He positively glowed in the eye of the storm. Silver hair lashed against his face with snow stuck to his eyelashes, his azure eyes a shock of dazzling colour in the blur of white and grey. He appeared like a being of snow and ice, born to wield its power.

Yuuri was just as weak for Viktor, as he were him.

“Yuuri,” Viktor called from within the whirlwind. “Are you playing with me?”

Halting his dance, Yuuri stood at the periphery. A smug grin played on his face, loose training clothes thrashing around him, while he raised his arms in an arc once more.

“Never, Vitya.”

He clapped his hands together and Yuuri saw Viktor’s eyebrows rise, realisation dawning, before the storm collapsed onto him. It pummelled his form, wrapping round him at high speed as the snow converged and solidified into ice.

With a flick of his wrists, the wind instantly dissipated to reveal a dome of cloudy ice where Viktor had stood. He grinned, chest heaving with his pants, pleased with his execution in imprisoning Viktor.

One-nil to Yuuri.

The ice hadn’t been thick, Viktor would be able to break out of it easily. Thus, Yuuri stood, arms crossed, and waited.

And waited.

The densely clouded ice made him unable to see any movement from the inside. It wasn’t a quick recovery. So _unlike_ Viktor, who was always the first to stand when knocked down.

Uneasiness prickled in Yuuri’s veins, chilling down to the bone. Had he gone a step too far?

Yuuri rushed forward, hand ready to place upon the prison to release it.

A crack echoed through the courtyard, halting Yuuri’s advance.

Fractures spread over the surface of the ice and Viktor burst out, gripping a _shashka_ formed out of ice.

Yuuri stumbled back in shock, momentarily shielding his eyes from the glint of the slight curve of the blade in the late afternoon sunlight. His panic drained upon seeing Viktor’s jubilant smile and he took quick control of his lapse in emotion, Viktor appearing rearing to carry on with their spar.

Raising a sceptical brow, Yuuri jibed. “Compensating for something?”

Viktor advanced toward him, sword firm in his single-handed grip. “What can I say? You like them large.”

Laughing, Yuuri spun out of the way of Viktor’s lunge.

“It takes more than an impressive sword to make me fall to my knees,” he quipped, bending to avoid a swing as he conjured an ice dagger between his palms.

Grabbing the hilt, Yuuri twisted his torso to beat the _shashka_ back with a screech of the ice. He used the momentum to reposition himself upright and brought his left leg back in the proper stance, free left arm raised.

Viktor hopped backward, mimicking Yuuri’s stance.

“My, _my_ , Yuuri.” Azure eyes flickered down to his dagger before levelling with his gaze once more. “I _know_ you’re bigger than that,” Viktor practically purred.

“ _En garde_ ,” Yuuri commanded, blush raising unbidden to his cheeks.

He knew a distraction when he heard one and he was _not_ going to give Viktor the satisfaction of an easy win.

Leaping forward, Yuuri feinted an aim to the shoulder to draw Viktor’s sword upward before he dropped to the floor in a crouch. A quick slice to the exposed side, but the _shashka_ parried just in time.

 _Damn_ , he must have read the movement.

Yuuri broke away, quickly side stepping whilst lowering his body for a rear attack. The curved blade lodged into his dagger before it connected with the calf. To Yuuri’s dismay, cracks stretched along his blade where they connected. Viktor had certainly improved in his swordplay, whereas Yuuri’s magic clearly needed some work.

He peered up, noting the sheen of sweat on Viktor’s brow and his rapid breathing.

“Seems like this is all I need to get you hot and bothered,” Yuuri teased before he abruptly disconnected their blades and swiped up, knocking Viktor back.

The man stumbled in surprise, but Yuuri rounded on him instantly.

There was no time for recovery in the tiring onslaught. Ragged intakes of breath mingled with sharp clashes and the scraping on shoes on the slabbed floor. Yuuri could taste the fission of their energies on his tongue as they traded blows in their dance. Chunks of ice flung around them from every notch the blades created during each collision.

As the battle raged, Yuuri noticed Viktor’s reaction time slow with each block and lunge. Yuuri repressed the glee from showing on his face at his superior stamina, so as not give away the plan to his opponent.

 _Now_.

Yuuri rushed at Viktor, the _shashka_ coming up just in time to lock with his blade. Twisting his arm, Yuuri’s dagger circled under the curve of the sword and he swung up with a push. The weapon flung from Viktor’s grip as he lost his footing and fell to the ground with a groan.

Not allowing him to regain his breath, Yuuri hastily straddled the man’s hips.

Knife placed firmly against the pale expanse of his throat, Yuuri leaned down to Viktor’s ear and whispered, “this isn’t the only thing I can impale you with.”

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor whined, elongating the vowels in the way he always did when he wanted to get his own way.

Laugh bright and deep in his chest, Yuuri raised himself and braced his arms on either side of Viktor’s head. Flustered, Viktor covered his face with his hands but he failed to cover the blush that extended down to his neck. Yuuri just laughed harder.

With his defences lowered, Yuuri barely caught the quick, assessing flick of an azure eye before the balance teetered and shifted.

Yuuri let out a stunned yelp, as Viktor flipped them with his hips until his weight rested on top. This time Viktor was the one to lean down with his face hovering just a hair’s breadth away from Yuuri’s. His azure eyes sparkled in his triumph, boring into Yuuri’s very soul.

With Viktor’s body completely covering his, heat coursed through him with the intimacy of their chests rising and falling in tandem; the pummelling rhythm of not only his heart but also Viktor’s pressed between them.

Their lips brushed when Viktor spoke lowly. “You can’t just say things like that and not expect any consequences.”

Then he pressed in. Yuuri responded instantly, a moan escaping his throat unbidden. His arms wrapped around Viktor’s neck and he tilted his mouth up to deepen the kiss.

Breathless, Yuuri broke their connection but didn’t move away.

“That’s playing dirty,” he pouted, tone petulant.

“And so was your enthralling dancing when you created that storm,” Viktor smiled, sly. “But, that didn’t stop you.” There was no trace of bitterness in his tone, just adoration.

“Besides,” Viktor continued, pecking the tip of Yuuri’s nose. “All is fair in love and war, darling.”

Yuuri chuckled at the truth of the words, it especially seemed to be the case during their spars. Before he could ponder for any longer, Viktor’s lips came down once more to steal another kiss. Taking their time to bask in one another’s passion, the thrill of battle still thrumming through their veins, they laid amongst the debris of their icy creations.

They ended in a draw.

Just like they always did.

**Author's Note:**

> A day late, but this turned out waaaay longer than expected! 
> 
> This story is based in the fantasy world that I'm building for my next big Viktuuri story, which I'll begin to write after 'Lean on Me' has finished ^.^
> 
> Terminology definitions:  
> \- Izanagi is the Japanese god for creation and life, hence why Yuuri references him in thanks for Viktor's beauty  
> \- A shashka is a type of sabre of a middling size that originated from the Caucasus peoples and was later adopted by the Russian army and police in the 19th century.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Want to talk to me about fanfiction, anime, or just anything? Check out my social media:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SakuraWindChime)  
> [Tumblr](sakurawindchime.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/sakurawindchime/)  
> 


End file.
